A substantial amount of research and development has been carried out for the purpose of producing practical and economical photovoltaic voltage generating units. Photovoltaic generating units are well-known and one such unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,416 (the '416 patent), herein incorporated by reference. The photovoltaic generating unit of the '416 patent is comprised of a plurality of modules connected to each other in accordance with a predetermined wiring arrangement to form an array to make their generated power available at output terminals of the array. The array of modules may serve as shingles that are secured to the roof or other surfaces of a structure by relatively complicated means comprising fasteners and oversized washers that are positioned and located relative to inactive portions of the photovoltaic modules. It is desired that a photovoltaic module be provided that has relatively simple means for being interconnected, both mechanically and electrically, into an array and to make its generated electrical power easily available for power consumption or power delivery purposes.
A shingle serving as a solar cell is also well-known and one such shingle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,867 (the '867 patent), herein incorporated by reference. The shingle disclosed in the '867 patent suffers some of the drawbacks of the '416 patent in that the electrical and mechanical interconnections of its shingles are established in a relatively complicated manner. Again, it is desired that a photovoltaic module be provided that not only serves as a shingle that generates a voltage when exposed to radiant energy, such as light, but also may be easily positioned and mechanically connected directly onto a roof and easily arranged into an electrical network that can be used to produce electrical power for consumption or delivery purposes.
Further, it is desired that a method be provided for conveniently forming photovoltaic modules. Conventional methods of forming photovoltaic modules are usually limited to forming one module at a time. Such a method significantly increases the cost of producing photovoltaic modules, thereby inhibiting the sales of the same. Thus, a need has arisen for a simple, efficient and inexpensive method of forming photovoltaic modules to provide a significant savings in the capitol expenditure necessary to manufacture and install photovoltaic modules on an exterior structure.